


A Summer Solstice Kissing Booth

by rumplestiltskinsbulge



Series: Kissing Booth Series [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OUAT - Freeform, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplestiltskinsbulge/pseuds/rumplestiltskinsbulge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prissyhalliwell prompted: “Remix of The Kissing Booth  (seriously, did you expect anything else from me?): Back in the Enchanted Forest, Belle is running a kissing booth at one of the village fairs. Rumple (Knight or Spinner, your choice) stumbles across her booth. KISSING HAPPENS.”</p>
<p>Sir Rumple loves to visit new villages during the Summer Solstice celebrations, but when he comes across a beautiful woman's kissing booth he starts to fall in love with more than just the quaint little town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer Solstice Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Kissing Booth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476207) by [rumplestiltskinsbulge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplestiltskinsbulge/pseuds/rumplestiltskinsbulge). 



> Find this and more (plus a pic of Sir Rumple in a flower crown) at my tumblr: rumplestiltskinsbulge

The Summer Solstice fair was Rumplestiltskin’s favorite event. Each village held their own special celebration, and the Light One liked to travel to a new village each year and see their different customs and traditions. Avonlea was a lovely little town during the rest of the year, but bedecked with streamers and flowers it was simply majestic. The flittering sounds of music swirled through the air, ruffling his hair as he dismounted from his horse. Children gathered around to pet Philipe, and Rumple formed a basket of carrots and sugar cubes for them to feed to him. They thanked him and giggled excitedly as Philipe eagerly ate from their palms.

He moved down the street, purchasing sweets and treats from the vendors as well as a ring of flowers offered to him by a young lass. Of all of the beautiful things in Avonlea– the decorations and the dancers, the paintings and flower crowns– the most beautiful thing he saw was a young woman standing behind a booth. Her azure eyes glittered in the sunlight and her auburn hair shone with a vibrant beauty. She wore a lovely flower crown made of different colored roses and baby’s breath. It took him a moment to regain his composure and assess the booth.

 _A Kissing Booth_.

He flushed at the idea of kissing such a lovely creature. His persona was mostly cool and confident, but it was just that– a persona. Inside, he was just as nervous and shy as the spinner he’d once been. He cleared his throat as he stepped up to the booth and held out a coin to her. 

“Well, well– a new face!” Her smile was wide and warm, and infectious. “Thank you very much for your donation.” She leaned in to brush her lips against his cheek and he blushed.  


“Donation?” He asked, feeling a bit light headed and giddy.   


“Yeah– the booth?” She looked amused. “The money is going towards helping the veterans from the Ogre Wars and their families.” So she was beautiful as well as kind hearted.   


“Well, in that case–” he held out a golden coin and her eyes widened.  


“How kind of you!” She gushed. “I suppose a proper kiss would be in order then, hmm?” A light pink colored her own cheeks as they both leaned in, their lips meeting. Electricity crackled between them and warmth filled him. Other fair maidens had kissed him in the years past– grateful young women who no doubt hoped that he would whisk them away from their little towns. But no kiss had ever made him feel quite the way hers did.  


When they parted, she seemed just effected by the kiss as him. “My name is Rumplestiltskin.” He said, feeling the need to introduce himself.

“I’m Belle.”  


“Belle– what a beautiful name. Befitting for such a lovely lady.” She giggled and blushed anew, and he felt his heart flip in his chest at the sound a smile growing on his lips once more. “I hope you won’t be stuck here all night– there is so much to see and do today.”  


“My friend Ruby is going to relieve me just before sundown.” She told him. Their smiles seemed to grow in tandem, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again.  


“If you’ve no other plans– I would love to have a guide around the town.”   


“I would like that.” The sound of a throat being cleared reminded him that there were other men behind him, waiting to donate their money and receive a kiss of their own. He felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought, but bowed slightly to her. “Until then, Lady Belle.” She giggled again, and he left.   


He returned a time or two, trying not to let the bit of jealousy at her popularity show. By the time dusk came, he’d spent more than he’d ever had at any one fair just on her kissing booth alone. But he didn’t mind. When at last, her friend relieved her, he greeted her with a single rose.

“If you’ll have it.” He said with a flourished bow. She curtseyed and grinned, taking it and thanking him as she sniffed it.   


“I have something for you, as well. I had Ruby make one and bring it over.” She revealed a colorful flower crown and he bent down to allow her to place it on his head. “There– now you fit right in.” He offered her his arm and she took it, letting him begin to lead her down the road.  


Of all of the places he’d been and of all the traditions he’d witnessed, the kissing booth was by far his favorite. He had a feeling he was going to like Avonlea.

A lot.


End file.
